


Stalker Gaara

by sushiprecotto_chan



Series: 27 novembre pieno di calzamaglie verdi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Rock Lee/Gaara, Gelous boyfriend, Implied Gaara/Rock Lee, M/M, Stalker Gaara, Trouble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara è geloso di Gai e lo pedina.<br/>[implied Gaara/Rock Lee.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Scritta per la challenge [“Chi, con chi, che cosa facevano”](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10072644&p=1) e per il prompt “9 è geloso di 4 e lo pedina”. Se volete leggere le altre storie che ho scritto per la challenge, andate alla serie [“27 novembre pieno di calzemaglie verdi”](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewseries.php?ssid=6574&i=1).  
> 2\. Se prima Gaara vi spaventava (a volte, sebbene sia uno dei miei personaggi preferiti, quando lo penso versione bambino-mostro-che-ama-uccidere ancora mi fa paura) come contenitore del Tasso, immaginatevelo versione stalker. Brr.  
> 3\. Questa flashfic molto lieve e molto _Gaarosa_ è un’emerita cavolata.  
> 

13b) Gaara è geloso di Gai Maito e lo pedina.  
(sì, lo so che volevate che io scrivessi la 13a NC17 con Gaara che “ha un kink per le sculacciate e non vede l’ora di stare da solo con Gai”, cosa credete :D)  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

   
Gaara, si sapeva, era un tipo _possessivo._  
Non era usuale per lui tenere davvero a qualcosa, ma quando questo accadeva, si poteva esser sicuri che il neo Kazekage non la lasciasse più andare tanto facilmente.  
Era così con i suoi fratelli – Temari e Kankuro sapevano bene quanto potesse essere _protettivo_ il loro fratellino –, era così verso i piccoli oggetti che gli piacevano e le cose per cui aveva una particolare fissazione.  
Tra le altre cose, Gaara amava ciò che era morbido, ciò che era colorato e ciò che era caldo – da qui il suo affetto per la sua bellissima e caldissima trapunta che gli aveva regalato Temari per il suo compleanno. Si dà il caso che Rock Lee fosse tutte queste cose, e che lui e Gaara fossero una “coppia” da ormai un po’ di tempo.  
Così ha perfettamente senso il fatto che in quel momento Sabaku no Gaara, ex forza portante di un certo tasso rompiballe e attuale grande Kazekage del villaggio della Sabbia, stesse pedinando il maestro del suo ragazzo, Maito Gai.  
Gaara ormai non aveva dubbi sul fatto che tra la bestia verde di Konoha ed il suo adorato Lee non ci fosse proprio nulla (Rock Lee gliel’aveva ripetuto un milione di volte, ormai), ma, ecco, questo non cambiava il fatto che la _sua_ bestia verde continuasse a parlarne continuamente, e Gaara ne era inevitabilmente geloso.  
E non importava quanto potesse essere forte o capace il ninja incriminato, non conveniva a _nessuno_ mettersi contro Gaara della Sabbia.  
 

*

   
Maito Gai si svegliò di soprassalto. D’istinto prese il kunai che teneva sempre sotto il cuscino e si guardò intorno, spaesato.  
Le lenzuola verdi con le tartarughe erano tutte spiegazzate, fradice del suo sudore, così come il suo pigiama e la cuffia.  
Guardò la sveglia: le tre del mattino.  
Cos’era stato a destarlo, un sogno? Eppure no, gli sembrava d’essere osservato… Spinto dalla sua scrupolosità, si diresse verso la finestra, aprendo di scatto le tende. Niente.  
Controllò sotto il letto, dentro l’armadio, fuori dalla porta principale, persino dentro la vasca: nulla.  
Sospirò, rilassandosi, e accese la luce del bagno. Ebbe il tempo di lavarsi il volto con acqua fresca, prima d’intravederlo. Un occhio acquamarina lo osservava fisso, circondato da un pugno di sabbia, che si muoveva intorno a lui con fare estremamente inquietante.  
Un urlo – non proprio mascolino – squarciò il silenzio di Konoha.

 

[](http://sushishut.blogfree.net/)


End file.
